


Bound

by AlyssAlenko



Series: A little bit of Shenko Paradise [26]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Control, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Love, NSFW, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shenko Smut Thursday, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, True Love, Trust, rope play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: A super late contribution to Shenko Smut Thursday…it was a bad day emotionally for me and I couldn’t focus. I decided to explore a little bondage, since Kaidan seems to like to be in control in the bedroom, and Shepard loves it…





	Bound

Kaidan reached behind her head, the royal blue silk scarf pressing against her eyelids, the room falling into darkness. Gentle hands tied the blindfold over her eyes, knotting the cloth behind her head and pulling to make sure it was tight, her other senses heightened at the loss of one. Cool air licked her bare skin, standing naked in the middle of their room, waiting for him to touch her, direct her, make her move...something. Kaidan dropped a light kiss to her bare shoulder, surprising her as a delicious shiver ran down her spine. Her head turned towards him, ears straining to catch any sound of movement to figure out what he had in mind. Something silky teased her skin, rope, she realized as Kaidan wound it carefully between her legs, making a knot that hovered over her clit, teasing, before continuing its way up her body, wrapping over her hips, the ends crisscrossing across her back and sides and around her breasts, she could feel the intricate pattern where it pressed into her, as he brought her hands behind her back. 

Taking both wrists in one hand, he looped the silken rope around them and doing the same at her elbows. Her breathing was shallow, coming out in a soft gasp of anticipation as she carefully tested the knots—they allowed some movement, but she wouldn't be able to escape her bonds even if she wanted to. Which she didn't. There was the sensation of movement, Kaidan walking her somewhere, before her mattress was suddenly under her knees. Which explained why he hadn't bothered tying her legs. Was he going to say anything? The silence was killing her. She’d begged him to tell her one of his fantasies, watched his eyes darken with lust as he finally came clean, and nearly melted into a puddle on the floor at the look he gave her when she said they should do it. Though she hadn't entirely expected him to be the one to suggest bondage...also hadn't expected how turned on she’d be by being tied up and completely at his mercy. She trusted him implicitly, but she knew if she wanted him to stop, all she had to do was say ‘Yorick’—the safe word he’d given her...a joke due to her love of Shakespeare.

“You okay?”

“My nose itches.” Only after the words were out of her mouth, did Alyss realize that wasn't what Kaidan meant, and she laughed. “They’re tight, but not enough to hurt.”

“Good.”

Another length of rope wrapped around the loops around her elbows, Kaidan tying each end to a bedpost. He stroked the skin of her back, his finger following the pattern of the ropes, teasing her hypersensitive body, easing her forward gently, bending at the waist. The piece he’d wound between her legs rubbed against her folds and clit with the motion and was wet with her arousal. The blindfold meant she didn't see the wolfish grin, the predatory gleam in his eyes as they followed the trail of her bonds. The rope he’d just tied went taut, leaving her half suspended, breasts dangling, her knees against the mattress her only brace. One hand slid down the back of her neck, traipsing across and down her back, cupping her ass gently, and then heading back upwards, skimming the contours of her muscles with his fingers. She sucked in a breath as he leaned forward pressing his lips to her shoulder, tongue snaking out to trace patterns on her skin before he slid down her body kissing his way down her spine. Just as quickly as he began, he was gone, Alyss already aching for his touch...craving it.

She felt the air crackle with his biotics, the familiar hum of energy mingling with her own and settling at the base of her skull where her amp was installed under the skin made her bite her lower lip in anticipation.

He tugged the rope around her elbows, the pieces tied to the bedpost and drew her upwards and back against his chest, her head resting on his shoulder. The knot over her clit moved when she moved rubbing her just right and making her moan his name. His hands were on her hips when he returned to touching her body, rubbing up her sides and stomach, over the crisscross of the rope, to cup her breasts gently, eliciting a broken gasp from her lips. Kaidan ran his palms over her erect nipples, before drawing small circles around them with his fingers. Rolling the sensitive bud between forefinger and thumb, he tugged at it softly, making her breath hitch in her throat, back arching and pressing her breasts into his hands. Eager fingers wrapped around his erection where it pressed against her ass, her body in just the right position. Kaidan growled and pinched her nipple in warning, the tiny bite of pain making her gasp in delight as he ripped himself away from her grasp; she was loving this side to him.

“I didn't say you could touch me yet.” His whisper was low and husky, melting her insides.

“I couldn't help it…” She pouted.

A thrill rocketed down her spine as he massaged her breasts with his hands, wetness pooling between her legs at her predicament; relinquishing control may have been the best idea ever. The heat from her skin was radiating off her in waves, as their biotics flared. His hands were strong, movements slow; making her hiss quietly as they traveled back down her body, his chest pressing against her as he leaned her forward again. His tongue traced the outer shell of her ear, his hand on her ass, pulsing with his biotics. Alyss tugged against her restraints, panting as Kaidan's talented fingers left her burning skin, and she felt herself gasping for breath; he was a tease and she loved it. She was a puddle of desire, trembling with need—need for him and for him to finish what he'd started; to bury himself deep inside her and take her relentlessly.

He kissed his way down her body again sucking slightly, leaving little red marks in his wake, first her neck, then her shoulder blades, then down her arms. His stubble rubbed her fingertips as he kissed her palm, before his kips continued their journey, her body jerking in surprise when he grazed the skin of her ass with his teeth. Dear God, she needed him inside her. With this delicious torture of him touching her, stirring her up inside, and then leave her wanting, had her mind fuzzy with lust...she wasn't going to complain about his attentions, every small, electric touch made her shiver. He rubbed his stubble against the back of her thigh as he inhaled deeply, the scent of her driving him mad.

“Kaidan, please…”

The powerful Commander Shepard was _begging_ for _him_.

“Soon, love. Be patient.”

Gentle hands caressed the back of her thighs, and then rubbing her calves, feeling her relax under his touch as he spread her legs wider. But he didn't touch her, just blew cool air against her swollen folds, the temperature change startling. He drew a finger through her dripping folds, a broken gasp of his name falling from her lips when the tip of his tongue traced her slit, wet with her arousal, gathering her flavors into his mouth as she pressed back towards him. Kaidan pulled away with the movement making Alyss curse loudly. She’d known she wasn't supposed to move, but she couldn't help it...the feel of his tongue alongside the silken rope still managed to unravel her.

“ _Behave_ , Alyss.”

“Easy for you to say when you're not the one tied up.” She grumbled. 

He chuckled as she pressed herself against him; he was all heat, biotics and muscle and she couldn't get enough—she’d been so patient with him, indulging him. He’d give her what she wanted. He plunged his tongue inside her, making her gasp and arch her hips invitingly, begging for him to devour her...and he intended to do just that. His tongue delved inside her again, his name almost a chant on her red lips as two fingers slipped inside her with no effort—she was so wet, and he could feel her throbbing with desire.

Her juices coated his lips, chin and fingers but she didn't have time to be embarrassed as he closed his mouth over her dripping sex and sucked hard, tongue flicking at her clit.

Kaidan’s warm, velvet tongue licked her with long, languid strokes, savoring her taste, her scent before plunging his tongue as deep inside as he could, remaining focused on her pleasure, as he pushed his fingers inside her. Alyss felt herself gushing, his chin, mouth and the ropes on either side of her folds were covered in her arousal...the thought made her blush all over. His tongue drove into her again, fingers spreading her folds and opening her wider; she held her breath for a moment, lost in the sensations he was giving her. The cool air whenever he paused was almost painful. Kaidan finally dragged his attention where she wanted it most, one finger holding the rope knot away, so he could get to her clit again, he swiped his tongue across her swollen bud roughly before circling it fast and hard. When he took it between his lips and tugged gently, her world fractured as she came so hard she saw stars against the dark of the blindfold.  
  
He groaned in contentment; she felt like heaven.  
  
He nipped at her folds, fingers still pumping her slowly before he dragged some of her wetness to her clit behind the rope knot with his tongue and swirling it around the little nub, not letting her come down from her orgasm yet. His movements were slow and deliberate, fingers stroking her sweet spot. His tongue explored her folds, licking, probing and teasing, enjoying the unintelligible noises she was making, his need for her was growing exponentially. He used the back of his hand to wipe her juices from his mouth, He bent forward and traced the outer shell of her ear with the tip of his tongue, his muscular chest smothering her back, the two of them already flushed and damp. Her mouth fell open on a moan, as he teased her slick folds with the head of his erection; she was never going to have enough of him. She turned her head and his lips met hers, and the taste of herself on his lips arousing in itself. Alyss barely had time to think, before he grasped her hips and lifted...he fit himself against her, paused for what felt like an eternity, and pushed into her, slowly and filling her to the hilt. He thrust forward, Alyss rolling her hips back into his...every movement they made had the knot teasing her clit mercilessly, bringing her close to the edge of orgasm.

His pace quickened without warning, shaft withdrawing and plunging into her hard and fast, her body stretching with him, keeping up with the rhythm he’d set, her body bending like a bow string. He moved his hands wrapping them around her hips, pulling her closer and making the two of them moan in unison. His fingers dug into her skin, red marks blooming where he touched, making her swear under her breath. He stretched and filled her, his touches frantic, the need hitting him like a tidal wave after teasing her relentlessly for so long. Kaidan burrowed himself into her relentlessly, and all she could do was rock her hips to match his rhythm; tugging at her restraints again. The pleasurable pressure that had been building inside her snapped a second time, and she screamed into the night. His finger at her clit making her shiver as she came down from the high, her name dropping from his lips on a low growl as he came.

“Kaidan…goddamn...” She panted as he started untying her. “That was…”

“Okay?” He kissed her shoulder blade, gently rubbing his fingers where the ropes had pressed into her skin.

“More than okay.” She laughed, turning her head and catching his lips in a teasing kiss. “More like fantastic. How did I not know this side of you?”

“It’s not a side I tend to let people see…” He paused. “...not unless I trust them. Implicitly.”

Alyss caught his hand in hers. “I trust you too. With my life… _and_ you can tie me up anytime.”

The wink she shot him made him chuckle.


End file.
